


Merry Christmas, Beca Mitchell

by thaturlwastakentoo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitchmas 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaturlwastakentoo/pseuds/thaturlwastakentoo
Summary: Beca Mitchell didn't do holiday parties, unless she had a pretty ginger to go with.





	Merry Christmas, Beca Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Pitchmas to @maga-bm on tumblr. Here's a silly little fic, hope you like it!
> 
> Lets yell abt bechloe over on my tumblr: @thaturlwastakentoo !

Beca Mitchell didn’t do holiday parties.

She didn’t like the forced small talk. Listening to Dax talk about his corgi, Jefferson, who came in 7th place at the 32nd Annual Corgi Christmas Pageant last year was actual torture. Two years earlier, Beca was cornered in the bathroom by a crying Natalie because her on-again-off-again boyfriend decided to move to Patagonia and start making artisanal cheeses. Beca hasn’t used that restroom since. 

So when an invitation to her Label’s holiday party arrived in the mail, she quickly threw it away and forgot about it. That is, until a certain redhead cornered her in the hallway three days later. 

“Becca Mitchell!” Chloe exclaimed, catching Beca off guard. “Did you really think you could hide this from me?” She asked, eyes wide with excitement, waving the invitation around like it was on fire. 

“Wait. How did you find that? I thought I got rid of it.” Beca mumbled, surprised.

“I have my ways.” she said. “Don’t underestimate the power of my holiday spirit!” Chloe singsonged as she rounded the corner into her bedroom and plopped down onto her bed. Beca followed reluctantly and leaned against the door frame.

“So what are you going to wear?! I know you love that vintage leather jacket Jesse gave you for graduation, but I think you should dress up a little. Maybe leather pants instead?” Chloe said with a wink.

“Oh my god, NO.” Beca almost yelped. She inhaled deeply as she moved from the doorway, falling stomach first onto the bed next to Chloe. She quickly grabbed the invitation from the redhead and turned it over in her hands. “Anyway, I’m not going. So it doesn’t matter.” 

“What? Becs, you have to go!” Chloe wined, leaning over and giving Beca the best version of puppy eyes she had seen in awhile. She wondered how Chloe’s eyes could be so blue. I mean, seriously, a person’s eyes shouldn’t be allowed to be the color of the ocean, but apparently Chloe hadn’t gotten that memo.

“Yeah, I just... I don’t know. I don’t do holiday parties.” Beca replied, shrugging her shoulders and reluctantly breaking her gaze with Chloe. “I don’t really like people, so ya know, probably not the best idea.” she said with a smirk.

“You like me.” Chloe said matter of factly. 

Which may have been the reason Beca choked and turned beet red, letting out a few coughs before she regained her composure, but she’d never admit to it.

“I’m just saying, I think you should go. And if you hate it or the people suck then you can leave, but at least you gave it a shot.” Chloe said with a shrug. “Plus, it says there’s gonna be an open bar, so free booze.” She laughed as she gave Beca a playful nudge.

Rolling her eyes, Beca rolled over and propped herself up on the edge of the bed next to Chloe. They sat there in comfortable silence for a moment while Beca mulled things over. 

To anyone else it would have looked like Beca was having a staring contest with the floor, but Chloe knew better. She knew that sometimes the best thing for Beca was uninterrupted silence. Time to think, and work through the millions of things going on in her head.

Beca got up and made it to the doorway before turning around. “Hey Chlo,” she said, turning to look at the ginger. “Wanna go to a holiday party with me tomorrow night?” She flashed a devious grin, knowing Chloe’s squeal of excitement and big hug meant yes.

\--

Beca wouldn’t say she spent the entire day thinking about that night’s party, but if she told you anything else she’d be lying.

That morning she had gone back and forth over what to wear, which was usually the last thing she worried about. She finally decided on a simple, long sleeved lace top and her favorite pair of black skinny jeans. If Chloe was going to give her a hard time about anything tonight, it was not going to be her outfit.

But that wasn’t the only thing Beca was thinking about. She couldn't seem to get what the redhead had said the night before out of her head. When Chloe said “You like me.” it was so confident. So easy and nonchalant; this thing that both knew and openly acknowledged, but which bore no pressure. Beca never felt like Chloe was asking too much of her, to give her anything she couldn’t. And that’s what Beca loved about Chloe.

Their friendship had been effortless. It took awhile before Beca acknowledged it, but once they were friends, there was no stopping the duo.

She remembered the first time they met, for real, in the showers at Barden. Had you told Beca in that moment that 7 years later they would be living together in an apartment in Brooklyn with Fat Amy, closer than ever, she wouldn’t have believed you. 

But something about that moment, being completely vulnerable in the presence of Chloe, changed her. It wore away a small piece of her stony exterior.

She remembered the night the Bella’s remixed their set for the first time in the bottom of the pool. While Aubrey chose ‘Just the Way You Are’, Beca mixing it with ‘Just A Dream’ wasn’t a coincidence. Every word of that song she was singing to Chloe, even though she didn’t know it yet.

She especially remembered the time they all went to camp, desperate to find their sound, and Chloe told Beca she wished she had “experimented” more in college. While Beca brushed it off then, it was something that had kept her up too many nights to count. A big part of her wishes she had followed up on confession.

But how could she? She never really had female friends, so who knew if this came with the territory. Feelings weren’t ever her strong suit, so for all she knew, Chloe meant it in a totally platonic way. Either way, Beca was starting to realize that her feelings for her former co-captain were anything but platonic.

Beca and Jesse had broken up shortly after graduation, but remained on good terms. They talked often, and Beca wondered if she should reach out to him about something like this. She played around with a few variations of “Help, I’m in love with my best friend!” but thought better of it. If this was real, it was something she was going to have to do on her own.. It was probably just all the emotions of the holidays catching up with her, anyway. 

Try as she might, Beca wasn’t able to reason these feelings away.

Which was why, when Chloe knocked on her door later that night to see if she was ready to go, Beca was anything but ready.

Chloe appeared in her doorway wearing a black and gold, three-quarter sleeve sequined dress that brought out the natural reds in her perfectly curled hair. She looked at Beca with her crystal blue gaze, and Beca knew she didn’t stand a chance tonight.

\--

Three hours in, and the former Co-Captain of the Barden Bellas was actually having a good time. 

If she was being honest, it had everything to do with Chloe, and how she handled herself around Beca’s coworkers. The parts of small talk Beca hated, Chloe expertly navigated. When they were in danger of being cornered by someone wielding baby pictures or precariously close to a drunken cry, Chloe maneuvered them out of harm's way with ease.

It also didn’t hurt they were never without a drink for long. 

Which was great, because without the liquid courage, Beca wasn’t sure she’d be able to make it through the night. 

She was especially grateful for the alcohol when one of her coworkers, Jenna, who was much worse for the wear, asked Beca if Chloe was her girlfriend.

“I’ve heard so much about you! It’s so nice to finally meet you. Beca literally won’t stop talking about you” Jenna said, stepping forward with a slight wobble and enveloping Chloe in a hug.

Beca, wide eyed and mortified, waved “NO” wildly behind Jenna’s back, hoping to catch Chloe’s eye and let her know none of this was true. So what if she brought up Chloe every now and then. She was great, why shouldn’t she talk about her.

After Chloe detangled herself from Jenna’s arms and assured her that, yes, they would all get together for a game night at her place, she returned to Beca with a laugh.

“So you talk about me, huh?” she teased.

“I don’t even know who that was.” Beca blurted, face red and avoiding eye contact. “Clearly they just let anyone in tonight.” Chloe laughed, reaching for Beca’s hand and giving it a little squeeze. “I wouldn’t mind if you did.” she said with a wink, before turning and retreating to an unoccupied corner of the room..

Beca followed like a puppy dog, which she knew was exactly what Chloe wanted.

“You know, tonight hasn’t been that bad” Chloe said with a smile, turning to Beca. 

Beca looked around at her coworkers, some of which were drunk, other’s singing christmas carols by the spiked eggnog. Dax was asleep in a pile of coats and Beca wondered how long he had been there. She turned back to Chloe, whose cheeks were rosy with the blush of just enough alcohol, and whose eyes were sparkling like the ocean.

“Tonight didn’t suck.” Beca said with a nod. “Thank you for coming with me. I wouldn’t have made it 10 minutes without you.” 

Chloe laughed and shook her head. “You know, for a big time producer, you never seem to give yourself enough credit. People love you, and even though you hate to admit it, you love some people too.”

“Eh, debatable.” Beca retorted. She looked down and noticed she was almost out of beer and Chloe had a few more sips of her eggnog before it was gone. “Want another?” Beca motioned towards her cup.  
“Yeah, that would be great.” Chloe said with a smile.

Beca had taken barely one step before she felt a hand on her arm. “Wait!” Chloe called behind her. Beca turned around and noticed instead of looking at Beca Chloe was looking up.

Above them hung a very small, slightly dead, bundle of mistletoe. And just like that, it hit Beca why Chloe had chosen that spot to talk.

She leaned in quickly and gave Beca a quick peck on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, Beca Mitchell.” she said with a smile so genuine it melted a part of Beca’s heart.

And maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was because she just felt so comfortable with Chloe, like she’s never felt with anyone else, but she uttered two words that even she didn’t think she had the nerve to say.

“You missed.”

Chloe looked at Beca, a glimmer in her eye. She hesitated, but only for a second. Only to make sure this was what Beca wanted. And after an instant she knew.

She leaned forward, so slowly Beca wasn’t sure it was ever going to happen, and kissed Beca properly.

And it was a very Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
